Natures Lemons
by Kris Vitae
Summary: Yaoi


Natures' Lemons

'_**When life gives you lemons you make lemonade.'**_ For all the hardships that we may face in our lives we always seem to make it through this twisted world. This is a manifestation of that along with some entertainment for my best friend, Ashlyn. I'm dedicating this book to her with all the love in my heart. I am writing this for her pleasure and happiness. I love you and I hope that you enjoy this book.

**Preview: Forest secrets**

There's a clearing in the middle of the woods in which is being parted by the most delicate but deadly hands to ever touch those branches, other than the two pairs of hands that are about to be discovered on the other side of the curtain of leaves by the eyes of a young woman.

_I open up curtain of leaves and push through the branches making my way towards the clearing that is only mere feet from me. The leaves are clinging to my hair and twigs kept smacking me in the I reach the other side of the leaf curtain my jaw drops open at the sight before me. Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were in tangled in the most scandalous way. Their lips were locked as their tongues were in a determined battle for dominance. I slipped back into the bush from which i had just moments emerged without being noticed. I was flustered, my cheeks hot with heat i couldn't believe what i had just seen. I headed back to the cave just on the outskirts of the trees._

_-Hikari_

A young woman with fiery red hair and golden yellow eyes stood on top of an a rocky cliff ledge staring to the sky. She was deep in thought so she didn't notice the man standing directly behind her. He let out a subtle cough to let his presence known. The woman nearly jumped out of her skin and the sudden audience. She turned abruptly which had been a mistake for in the next moment the man with snow white hair was directly in front of her holding a kunai knife to her throat.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little girl who lost her way. You're awfully far from home do you realize this?" he said with an evil smirk.

"And how would you know if I'm far from home I could live nearby" she replied with irritability.

He smirked in a less evil way it was if he was somewhat amused by this. After a long moment of silence he spoke once again "He might want to see you. And just for your knowledge little girl there's no towns within thousands of miles from this location so either you're a spy or your lost I was giving you the benefit of the doubt so your life would be spared but now he will deal with your punishment."

Hikari's throat was beginning to close up, it was dry as a bone, she was scared. Who was he going to take her to and what was he going to do to her? He mind raced on in a frenzy as he dragged her to a cave just below where she had been standing only a few minutes before. In only moments later a man a good foot taller than herself came to greet her and the man whose name seemed to be Hiden from what she had gathered. She looked at the two men standing next to each other talking, and something hit her, these were the same two men she had seen early that week in the woods. Then as she had made this realization the other man whom she didn't know came over to her and began to interrogate her but before he did his lover came to stand behind her. He whispered something into her ear "this is Itachi Uchiha so let the nightmare begin".

'_Itachi Uchiha !'_

END Preview

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

In a village called "The Hidden Leaf Village" great ninjas are born and raised. Many great clans have been established there, the Hyuga clan, the Aburame clan and of course the Uchiha clan. Also each clan has a special ability that is passed down through the generations the Byakugan, the Aburame's insects and the Uchiha's Sharigan. Many years ago there was an incident in the Uchiha clan, most of the members were killed in one night it was known that only two survived, the killer that wiped out the entire clan, Itachi, and his little brother, Sasuke. However that is not the case because in fact there were three survivors the third was Hikari Uchiha. She was adopted by Sichi Kuga soon after the destruction to the clan. She was found wandering in the village, she was cut badly down her side and her eye had been swollen shut blood streaking down it. Sichi, whom acted as her mother, took her in and treated as her own, she knew very well the girls story the blood soaked clothing and her blood red eyes told it all. But the rumor was that she was her niece and that her real mother had died back in the Village Hidden in the Rain and that she never had a father to begin with. He allegedly left before she was born, that's have to story went anyway. Sichi altered Hikari's appearance completely. She permanently dyed Hikari's hair a bright fiery red and changed her clothing entirely, also she cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up. She managed to help her calm down enough so that her eyes would return to the serpent yellow they normally were. She was now known as Hikari Kuga from that point on and forward, niece of Sichi Kuga a farmer's widow.

Itachi had left his brother alive, but why would he leave Hikari alive, well he didn't know that she was alive that's the truth. She had escaped barely alive, if not for Sichi's kindness and hospitality she would have died 10 years ago at the age of four. Another shocking truth about Itachi's connection with Hikari was that he and her were to be married on her eighteenth birthday, they were betrothed, promised to each other as children. He was eighteen years old when he decimated their clan and ran away to live his life as he pleased.

Now at the age of fourteen she has many responsibilities to help her only mother that she has ever really known. Such as running errands and chores and so on etc. She was on one at the moment, a delivery of some fresh fruit across the village to a shoe maker. She wasn't trained as a ninja like so many of the others her age whom were already taking the chunin exam. Her jobs would have been so much easier if she was able to leap from rooftop to rooftop like them. She barely had any basic skills of a ninja that she was too young to be taught before the age of ten. She was also far too young to enroll in the academy when she was taken in by Sichi. Also Sichi wanted to take her away from that life, it had almost killed her once and she wouldn't let it get another chance to take her, So long as she was alive she vowed to protect Hikari because she really was like her own child.

She had just finished her errands and she was walking back home. She had just turned down her street when she was knocked over by a man who looked to be around the age of 30. He seemed to be in quite the rush. Hikari got up off the dirt road and started dusting herself off just to be knocked over again, this time by three Anbu ninja.

'_That's weird they never come to this part of the village unless...' _her thought trailed off. The Anbu ninja only ever came to that part of the village if there was a murder or something to do with terrorism. Hikari tried really hard to think and remember if she had seen any blood or other indication that didn't relate to the latter reason of being chased down by the Anbu. She was vaguely certain that there was blood smeared on his shirt and he did have something in his hand. A strong sense of fear gripped at her chest and soon she was off running as fast as she could to get home. She reached her door but only after having to force her way through a crowd that had formed around it. She forced her way to the front of the group now only now she was too petrified to open the door the rest of the way. The door was almost completely off the hinges but there was enough light in the day for her to see inside without opening it up any more. She saw her mother Sichi on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her head. The stench was unbearable it was like a dead animal. She held her nose trying to block it out. She could practically taste the metallic tang of the blood in her mouth. Hikari's eyes dilated and the rest was a blur as she hit the ground with a loud thud.

When Hikari woke up she was laying down and when she tried to sit up her head whooshed and she swooned. She laid her head back down on the ruff pillow feeling incredibly dizzy and sick to her stomach. And when she tried to recall what had happened before, she only felt worse. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks at the faintest memories of her mother. Then just like that everything came flooding back into her mind playing like a horror movie over and over again. Along with the memories good and bad came the tears and the realization that now she really was totally and utterly alone once again. She could feel her mother's hand on her shoulder saying it would all be okay. Sichi had taught her how to cook and clean among many other useful things. They might not sound like something one would want to learn in a land of ninjas, but its really the little things that one misses when someone special is gone from this world. It was her love that had made it worth living after the entire clan had been demolished, after losing everything. Even though she was only four she did remember some things about her life before. Certain smells or even sounds would set her memory wondering the lost corners of her mind that she dare not search during the life didn't have any meaning anymore, not without her mother the only family she had in all her fourteen years. What would she do now? Where would she go? She couldn't live in that home anymore it would be all too horrifying seeing that spot where her mother had once been dead, blood surrounding her lifeless body.. She had to find another reason to go on or she would just give up completely. With no one there for her she was utterly hopeless and lost. She was afraid to be all alone again.

She couldn't even remember her real birth mother and Sichi was all she had had since she was little. Sichi was all she knew, and now she was gone, dead, killed by that bastard. Feeling a new source of energy she sat up and jumped out of bed, but she fell to the ground her legs didn't seem to want to work. Just then a nurse came in and nearly dropped her trey at the sight of seeing Hikari on the floor. She placed her tray of utensils down on the counter and placed one arm around Hikaris' waist and the other on her arm draped over her shoulder. She helped her up and got her back onto the bed and under the covers. The nurse spoke to her then, she was asking how she was doing and how she felt. Hikari didn't say a word or she couldn't maybe even wouldn't, but either way she felt completely alone and empty. She wanted out of that hospital she had plans now, she knew what she needed to do now. The nurse checked her vitals and the wound on her side then she said a few parting words. Before she left she cast a worried glance shook her head sadly as she left. A few hours past then an Anbu ninja entered, he came to her bed while another Anbu ninja stood by the door entrance looking at one by her bed spoke first, he asked her a question "Do you know who the man was the killed Sichi Kuga?" at her name she flinched as if she had been struck across the face. She sat silently not speaking, only staring and that's when the other man standing by the door spoke up after a few moments of silence "you know you could be a little bit more sympathetic towards the girl she just lost her aunt". His voice sounded young which was a little bit of a surprise to Hikari.

The older Anbu might have been giving the younger Anbu a scolding through his mask because he soon backed off, he went back to his watch post. The old man went back to interrogating her, he wore the issued Anbu uniform and his mask was that of the rooster. The other guy by the door had on the dog mask but other than that and their voices she couldn't tell them apart. The man in the rooster mask asked her another question "do you or do you not know who that man was? The one who killed Sichi". At the mention of her name she had flinched again this time more noticeable because the dog masked man said "hey, Muchiru, let's come back another time she needs to rest. That's enough questioning for today" he said coolly. His partner gave a grunt which stood for his agreement apparently because he turned around and left the room. The man at the door stood there a moment and Hikari couldn't tell if he was staring at her or not, but he nodded his head in courtesy, then he to turned to leave out the door. Hikari sat in that bed staring at the sheets thinking about the next step in her life she was about to take. Then she made up her mind, ninja, it was in her blood so that's where she was headed, back to the past and soon back to kick ass. She would enroll herself into the academy and go after the bastards that have ruined her life multiple times over.

**Chapter Two: Academy Troubles**

**2 years later**

A metal clank whizzed past Hikari's head cutting off some of her fiery red hair. Her bangs were matted to her forehead with her sweat. Her breathing was deep and shallow, she had been fighting for three days straight. She couldn't take much more of this, she was exhausted. She was starting to doubt her training for the past two years. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for the chunin exams just yet. But before she could think anymore on the subject the sound of footfall was catching up to her current location. She had to get away, she wished she could have used her Sharigan that would have made everything much easier for her. However, she couldn't take the easy way out she needed to be as strong as she could, plus she didn't have the strength to use it anyway. As soon as she finished this test and was officially a chunin she was leaving on a mission of her own making. She would leave in search of …...

Another set of footfalls was closing in on her location. She thought quick and leaped up into the tree branches of the tree she was resting in. She hide well and watched below as three ninjas dressed in some kind of black and grey camouflage stopped under the tree looking around. If she made any sudden movements she was dead. Then she heard it, a loud yell, like a call or signal, and in that moment two ninjas, one dressed in blue the other in red, jumped down from the trees and jumped the ninjas in the camouflage. A third one dressed in orange and blue came from the side and took out the third ninja on the opposing team. Hikari recognised the ninja in blue to be Saskue Uchiha another survivor from her clan. She had a strong urge to jump down there and meet him but something was holding her back. The ninja in black and grey had just gotten back to their feet and were now attacking them back. She took that distraction to get away, she headed towards the center of the forest that's where the tower would be. There she would be able to rest without any worries at all. She had already obtained the second scroll (a heaven scroll) from an expecting Rain squad. As long as she could make it to the tower in time she would be in the clear and make it onto the next round. She jumped from tree branch to branch when the branch beneath her feet gave way and she went plummeting.

**2 years earlier**

**After Hikari's release from the hospital**

Hikari made her way towards the academy, she had planned to enroll herself in and then when she was stronger she was going out for blood and revenge. She had just reached the door when something made contact with the wood by her head. She looked to her right to see a star shaped blade sticking out on mere hairs length from her face. Her eyes widened and she turned so fast she nearly fell. She looked into the bush, the most likely location the deadly weapon had come from, but she saw nothing. She took a few moments to compose herself then she reached for the door handle and opened it. The smell of old papers wafted into her nostrils, as she walked into the small office area.

Just outside in the bushes a pair of glowing red eyes stared at the door to a Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy staring after a very young girl with piercing red hair and yellow eyes. The eyes slowing faded from existence and disappeared to where they once came from. In the wind a soft voice could almost be heard if one was to listen very hard. _'she will make a fine kunoichi that one' _the wind blew past as if unnoticed.

Once inside the building the girl walked up to the desk in the middle of the room. She was greeted by a woman covered in white wraps, she had intense red eyes, when Hikari looked into them she had a sudden flashback to when she was young. She was holding hands with another woman that seemed all too familiar to her, almost...motherly like. In the next instant she snapped back to reality, the woman was asking her a question.

"What can I help you with little lady?" she asked from a distance, she was placing papers into different piles, the entire desk was covered in so many papers that it was a wonder that anyone could see over it to know that she was even there to begin with. Hikari replied in a small voice "I want to enroll in the academy". The woman only nodded and said that she would be right back with someone that could help in that department.

**Chunin Exams**

**2 years later**

She fell with her back to the ground she didn't even see it coming. Right before her body made impact with the ground she felt an instant warm relief flow through her. She felt safe and warm, almost at peace, and she hadn't felt that way really in years if at all. Then came the bone crushing pain when her body made impact with the ground. Her body racked with pain, she couldn't even scream before she blacked out. When she woke up she was lying in a bed covered in white, for an instance she wondered if she had died and she was on a slab waiting to be identified but the she thought who would identify her if she did die, her partners were gone one by one in the past 2 years. Now it was only natural that it would be her turn. Maybe it would be her teacher Anko that said _yes, yes that's her she used to be my student. _But when her eyes began to focus she realized that she wasn't dead, however she couldn't move at all when she tried to her whole body ached in agony.

Just as she was starting to panic a Doctor came into the room stopped by her bed, he was reading some papers on a clipboard. He looked up when he noticed she was awake. "How are you feeling miss... he paused looking at the charts again ...miss Kuga?" he asked her. She just stared at him for a moment before saying "I can't move why can't I move?"

"Well I have some bad news on that part" he said looking down and taking off his glasses rubbing his nose. When he looked up again at her she could swear that he had tears in his eyes, that was quite the persona change on his part she thought. "You seemed to have had quite the fall ~ his voice cracked ~ you won't be able to walk or move for that matter you have severe damage to your spinal cord... he kept on explaining her condition to her but she was no longer listening _'I won't be able to walk again EVER!'_

**2 years before** **at the ninja academy**

The woman returned with a man he introduced himself as Iruka. "Hi there I'm Iruka and I have some paperwork here for you to fill out. He handed her the stack of papers and a pen she took them and began to fill them out. "Whatever you don't know you can just leave it blank, we will be right back" he took the woman's arm and began to pull her to the hallway so that they could speak in private, he called her by the name Kurenai. Once they were in the hallway Iruka was the first to talk, "this is Hikari Uchiha correct?" he asked. "Yes that is her she just lost Sichi, she was killed by them, she wasn't suppose to be killed she was the girls guardian and practically a mother to the girl. It really is a shame that she is gone she was a good person and ninja.. "SSHHH!" Iruka said. Hikari was behind them holding the papers that were given to her. "I finished these" she said handing them back to Iruka. He took them and gave her a sincere look, he lead her along the hallway to a row of doors, he pointed out his and said that she would be in Anko's room and that she would be her sensei so long as she was an academy student there. "Now, my room is always open if you need anything at all so don't hesitate to come to me if you are in any need okay, however you can also talk to Anko she can be understanding when the time heeds for it." she flowed through this speech as if he had memorized it and repeated it to every poor sap that came walking through these halls. They reached a door that was at the end of the row of doors, Iruka knocked on it and a woman a little bit shorter than him opened it and gave him a smile. She was wearing a long tan trench coat, her hair was black and pulled back in a band, she also had a necklace on it was a cord with what appeared to be a cord in the center of it. "Hey there Iruka, and what do I owe this visit of yours to my classroom.." it looked like she was about to say more but she hesitated when she saw Hikari standing next to him. She gave her a once over and asked Iruka why he was there. "This is your new student Hikari...Kuga" he stumbled on her last name. Anko stared at her for a moment, then her facade softened and she welcomed her into the room. She went to stand next to the front desk while Anko stepped outside to speak with Iruka.

"Is this whom I think it is?" Anko practically spat into Iruka's face.

"Ya it is. She's another Uchiha but we believe that she doesn't recall any of this." he stated. Anko turned as if to go back into the classroom but before she did she sidestepped and slapped Iruka straight across the face. She said one last thing before she went back inside "you better watch where you track your steps he's always watching and he will come after her again" and with that she slammed the door in his face leaving him there sore and hurt, stung by her words.

"Okay class quiet down!" Anko's voice boomed in the room with the force of a natural disaster. The room quieted instantly, Anko was obviously not someone to mess or toy with, because she would tear you apart without hesitation. "We have a new student her name is..well you have a mouth and I'm assuming a voice so speak up and introduce yourself" she spoke to Hikari.

"My name is Hikari, Hikari Kuga." she said. "Well if that it then go and find yourself a seat, take that empty one next to Kihaku." Hikari walked over to her desk and took a seat. The boy, Kihaku, turned to her he began to introduce himself to her but she could care less, she ignored him. She was on a misson of her own and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way.

**2 years later at the hospital**

Hikari was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling, she wouldn't even be able to leave the hospital. She was bedridden for the rest of her life, stuck when she had so much ahead of her. It was getting late in the day and most of the visitors were going home, she wished she too could go home. She hadn't had any visitors yet but she was only there for about a week, she had some hope that someone would come soon. A teacher, friend, a friend? Ya she had plenty of those. She had always pushed forward so hard that she never took the time to make any real friends, was that a Uchiha thing? There was a knock at the door and someone walked through it and crossed to the bed. It was Iruka sensei, she was hoping that it was Anko sensei, her expression must have shown her disappointment because Iruka asked " sorry to disappoint, were you waiting for someone else?"

She paused before answering she didn't want to hurt his feelings and have him leave. He was the first person to visit her since she was hospitalized. " No, I wasn't expecting anyone, just hoping for a visitor, it's been...boring" she said. She really meant that she was _lonely_, she had gotten used to that feeling though. Her heart has become very hard and cold because her life has been filled with so much death. So much death seen in only 16 short years.

"So do what do I owe the honor Iruka sensei?" she said from the bed. He came over to stand next to her before he spoke, "Well first I wanted to see how you were doing and second there's something important that I need to talk to you about" he replied. "Well to answer your first question I'm doing okay and as for your second reason for being here, what would that be exactly?" she looked Iruka in the eye while she spoke. "It's about your body," he smiled while he explained to her his reasoning "I think I can use it, what I'm saying is that I want your body" he looked at her to see her reaction. She stared back at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She couldn't think of what to say to him, to say to what he was propositioning to her. He kept staring at her with a smile that was very unsettling to Hikari, his eyes looked much colder than she remembered to. "So what do you say to my, proposition, Hikari?" he smiled an evil smile waiting for her answer.

"Well?" Iruka asked again. Hikari stared at him shocked, her mouth began to open to speak but nothing came out. Iruka looked annoyed that she hadn't answered him yet, his brow furrowed and his eyes pierced her. "I want an answer now Hikari." he said more forcefully now. "Who are you?" Iruka sensei would never ask such a horrible thing of me.

He just smirked and scoffed at that, "do you want to be able to walk again?" Her eyes widened at that question. She didn't want to be stuck in that bed for the rest of her life she had so much that she needed to do. So much that she wanted to do. "Of course I want to be able to walk again she said but, who are you? and how can you possibly help me?" "Me? you ask who am I?" hehehe "I'm your new father" he laughed in such a horrible way that it sent chills up her spine if she could even feel her own spine. He began to move closer to Hikari, he leaned in so close that she could feel his hot and heavy breath on her cheek. "I can give you back your legs, if your interested that is. I'll be back in due time to receive your answer my dear Hikari." he smiled then left the room. She could still smell him in the room, she wouldn't forget what he had said and she definitely had the time to think about it.

**2 years before **

**At the ninja academy Hikari is put into a squad and they are training in the forest**

"Hey Hikari you better watch out or you'll get hurt" said Miru a fellow classmate. He had once had a crush on Hikari but she turned him down the moment that he ever even thought to ask her out on a date. She didn't have the time for those kind of things to begin with, plus if she did ever go out with anyone it would be Kihaku. He was on her squad along with another boy from there class, they made a pretty good team. They would be genin after this test, they would be together for a long time once they past. She had never really liked any boys before, but there was just something about Kihaku that caught Hikari's attention and held onto it. She didn't want to part from him any more then she had to. She hadn't told him how she felt of course and she felt that she may never. _'It was better that way' _she thought. She was hard and that's how it was going to stay it was just easier, she didn't want to lose anyone else that she loved.

The mission they were doing today would be easy enough, it was a treasure hunt and if her team got all the pieces then they would pass. She had no problem with this at all, they were going to be first and win. "Lets get going you guys, we don't want to fall behind" Hikari said "You sure are always in a rush don't you ever just want to lay back and have some fun with it?" Kihaku grinned from ear to ear when he looked her in the eyes. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her much but since it was Kihaku she tried to hide her blush. "Lets just go already" she said and took off into the woods. The boys followed after her, soon they had nearly their entire list completely done. It wasn't over yet though, because they could still be attacked by their classmates. There were only a few of the mystery item so not everyone was going to pass this time around. Hikari's group was one of the last to get to the mystery item there were only two left, she was just about to grab one when a kunai landed in front of her and exploded. Kihaku pulled her out of the way just in the nick of time. When the dust settled both mystery items were missing and in the distance Hikari could here a laugh ringing throughout the trees. She knew that laugh well, she heard it when a lame ass prank was pulled on Iruka sensei or when Anko sensei yelled at the other students, it was Miru. She was pissed now, she had never liked Miru and now it was time to act on that anger that she had built up in her since the day that is not to be spoken of, of the Uchiha clan. She went after him, and once she caught him what she did was unmistakably horrible. His screams could be heard from all over the village. The village had only once heard screams like that and that was when Uchiha's went to the other side. Hikari met her teammates back in front of the academy with the mystery box. She tossed it in front of the teacher took her headband and left the grounds. Her life at the academy was never the same after that outburst of hers. She was more cold and hard, the way she needed to be if she wanted to kill He betrothed in the years to come. She never looked at Kihaku the same way either but he did look at her more now then ever. But not in fear like the others, in worry. Their lines would cross, but they wouldn't be able to tie because his was shorter than hers. With that her life was only based on becoming stronger. It must have been a Uchiha thing she guessed.

**2 years later**

He came back just like she knew he would, she also knew that he wanted an answer and she had it. For once in her life she knew what she had to do, it was the only way she would be able to move on with her life. "Well my dear, do you have what I want?" he asked seductively. "Yes, yes that's my answer." she replied. He smiled a wicked smile. "Good then, there is however a price to pay of course." She looked at him with eyes of rage, then she spoke, "what is it that you want?" she asked him. "A service once you are able to work again I want a favor" he stared at her. She looked at him and answered a few seconds later, "Fine, deal" she said. He extended his arm to her and she took his hand they shook then he left saying he would bring her gift tomorrow and within the week she would be back to herself except more improved. She said good bye and he left. Her new life was about to begin.

**Chapter 3: Lemon Paradise**

Itachi and Hiden were alone at the Akatski Headquarters, they had papers scattered all in front of them on a wooden table. Hiden reached over for a report and the same moment Itachi did, their hands touched, then their eyes met in an intimate manner. Hiden swallowed and his breathing became shallow. Itachi noticed this, so he pulled his hand away but Hiden made a grab for it this time not letting go. He held his grip not wanting Itachi to pull away any further. "Hiden we must finish our work so that's enough already, please hand me the report on the leaf ninja Anbu." Itachi turned his gaze away from his partners, he didn't want to alert him to his suddenly racing heart beat. Hiden's libido was starting to rise at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to his lover.

Hiden wrapped his hand around Itachi's neck pulling the raven haired man closer to him he forced his tongue into his mouth making him suck on it. Itachi grabbed Hiden's waist and pulled him onto of his lap. Hiden straddled him like a racehorse, he began to move his hips back and forth rubbing their crotches together. Both of their erections began to show through their pants and with the more friction that was put between them it was only a matter of time before one of them came out. With Hiden on top Itachi to the pleasure of taking his partners pants off, Hiden sprung forward showing off his length. When Itachi saw this his excitement rose, now all he could think of was shoving Hiden's cock into his mouth. He was practically drooling at the thought of tasting him and running his tongue along all _ inches of him. Hiden grabbed ahold of Itachi's raven hair in a fistful practically driving his mouth down to make contact with his _ inch member. Itachi began to suck and tease his partner by gently nipping at the exposed flesh with his teeth. At this Hiden leaned his head back moaning in ecstasy. Itachi felt a warmth inside his chest, he was happy that he could make his lover feel this immensely pleased. Hiden thrusted his hips to keep in sync with Itachi's erotic tongue. "You're driving me crazy, stop teasing me" Hiden practically gasped. Just to set him off Itachi slowly retreated from Hiden's shaft and flicked the tip of Hiden with the tip of his tongue. Hiden kneeled over at that sensation. "I love making you go weak in your knees" Itachi said while he ran his fingers up Hiden's thigh. "And I just love you" He replied. Something just flickered through his obsidian eyes that made Hiden just want to hold him tight and never let go but, it was there then gone before he could react to what came next in this string of _ events from his mate.

**Chapter 4: **


End file.
